Healing
by My Silver Angel Wings
Summary: Can the Cullens help Bella heal?  Sequel to Since Seven. BxE... Contains some GRAPHIC MATERIAL.
1. Prologue

**Hey There! Silver here! I recently wanted to see if the sequel was being given some reviews for it's continuation when I found something SHOCKING! It was there! Lizzyswan... Tsk, tsk it did take a while, but, thank you. I know you're having fun. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to write my sequel too. Feel free to keep yours on. I'd like to see how your ideas match up with mine. **

**Anyway. Now that it's almost summer, I'll have a little extra time to work on and with this story... Sequel... Right. So, nows when you bow down on your knees and thank me 'cuz, I'm starting the sequel.**

**Since I don't know how much I can white until it's officially summer vaca, I'll try and get an update once a week, maybe a little longer. But bear with me, cuz it'll be a doozy of a strory... I hope. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer... do... Not... OWN! Damn, and I really wanted it too.**

* * *

><p>Dying with the one I love beside me isn't the the first way I thought I would go.<p>

Mostly it was being beaten to death, suicide or at one point, being run over by a car. And though they aren't happy ways to die, I would have embraced it. Death was a constant companion my whole life and I have to say, quite ironically mind you, that death itself became my friend. In fact there were many of them that I counted as family.

Death found me and took me in. I raged at it, ran from it and avoided it. Eventually though, I accepted it; welcomed it even. And in turn, it trusted me, healed me and made me their's, all while I was living life. It told me it's secrets, I told it mine. Near the end death and I became one.

This death that helped me, accepted me for who I was and would become had a name. Its name was Cullen.

I say they're death not just because they're dead, which they are, but because they killed the me I was before that moment and from the ashes they created a person that loved them and was loved by them.

And now in the last moments that blood flowed through my veins, that when I die and my heart stops beating I will soon be with them for eternity.

I'd say that is the best way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the prologue... really, tell me what you think!<strong>

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	2. Nobody Knows

**Chapter 1 my pretties! *Cackling, but then looks serious***

**I have a very important question to ask you. And please, answer truthfully, because I really want to know. **

**Do any of you Readers think my story is a Crackfic?**

**I got a PM asking me if that was how I meant it to be. I've heard two definitions of that discriptive. **

**1. A story in which the characters are in situations they wouldn't origionally be in, **

**2. A story written purposely to sound bad and be written badly. **

**Which does it mean and do think it is?**

**I honestly want to know. Please and thank you,**

**Silver.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nobody Knows<em>**

_**Nobody know,**_

_**nobody knows but me**_

_**that I sometimes cry – Pink, Nobody Knows.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's my fault. All of it.<br>__I could have stopped him if I really tried.  
>I guess I just figured there wasn't much reason to fight.<br>I'm already too ruined.  
>Too broken for someone to put back together.<br>__Not that anyone would want to even try.  
>Even if they did, I'm missing too many peices to ever be whole.<em>

"Oh, my... Does she really think it's her fault?" If I could cry, I would have already run out of tears. That poor girl with such a sad life. We MUST do everything we can to help her heal. NOTHING will stand in my way. Not even her."

After reading the final entry, I looked around at the others. Each of my family members faces held the same painful greif, and from that my path was set in stone. _Even if you don't like it, Edward. _I watched him grimace, but nod in acceptance.

_I would help her. She would heal._

"Rose..." Alice whispered, her eyes blank as she saw something we couldn't. "Your choice is a big turn in her recovery. You'll gain her trust. Goodluck."

As slowly as a human, I stood, turning to her bedroom door in the hallway.

Stopping in front of the door I paused, stating, "Before I try and gain her trust, I, no, WE, need to show that we trust her. She needs to know who we are... _What_ we are." I closed my eyes, "I think she needs to be trusted, just as much as we need her to trust."

I opened the door after knocking, closing the door behind me.

"Bella?" I spoke quietly, questioning.

"finished already?" She asked bitterly. "Pretty fast for a human."

She gave me a suspiciously pointed look. So she already had a small idea. A suspicion that we weren't completely human. I guess there would be no better time to tell her the truth.

"Well, I'm surprised you figured even half of it out, if you cinsider how ofter you go out of your way to avoid being around us just for a few minutes." Even feeling for her, I couldn't stop the biting sarcasm.

"Yeah well, I've had to be loads more observant than the average person, or I'd have been dead a long time ago. But I guess you'd know all about that _now_, wouldn't you?" Bella met me head-to-head, despite the fear clouding her eyes. And though she still tried, it was weak, the words reminding me why I was talking to her.

"Actually, I do. Not just from your notebook, but from personal experience. Only, I didn't survive. If Carlisle hadn't come along when he did, my body would be dead in an alley and my soul in heaven, or wherever you go when you die. When he found me, he changed me, and my life. Bella I'm... All of us... We're vampires."

**BPOV**

_Vampires? Yeah, okay. So they're mythical beings with a taste for human blood. Wow! Guess that makes me the easter bunny. Oh wait. I've never believed in that either._

"You seem to believe that like you believe in Santa." Rosalie quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"It was the Easter Bunny, actually." I replied stoically. "No one would believe that."

"And why not?" The brow raised to indignant. "I'm not in the habit of making jokes. I'm being quite serious."

_Oh, shit! What'd I do? Just made the only person who's never liked me, really angry. Why didn't I just stay quiet. Don't reply to statenemts, Speak only when asked a direct question and **only** when it won't get you in trouble. How to answer her and not make her angry. I thought hard, but was a little too slow._

"Well, why not?"

"You, I mean, all of you go to school. And you'd need to... Drink, uh, blood, so the town would be gone and the missing dead people would be investigated. And your eyes aren't red, and you don't have fangs... Plus there are only beds here. If you were really vampires you would sleep in a coffin." I exploded with reasons trying to placate her anger.

She stared at me for a full minute before taking a deep breathe and... Laughing?

Rosalie was laughing. At me. Because of... my explanation?

What crazy alternate universe did I fall into that has a happy, laughing Rosalie?

"I can't believe you, of all people, would take something or someone for it's stereotype. Isn't that one of the ways you kept yourself alive? By distrusting the stereotypes everyone else assumed?" Rosalie sure did pay attention, I'd give her that. _But being alive might be a bit of a stretch._

"Well, I..." I couldn't find the words to deny it. Not that I could, considering it was true. So I'd give her a teensy bit of a chance. I mean, if it is true, it wasn't vampires that hurt me time and again, it was humans. And they have been better to me than any other family I've stayed with, and have stayed nicer the longest.

All she had to do now was find a way to make me believe it.

"Oaky, point to you. But if you want me to believe it... I'll need it... spelled out for me. Everything you can." I raised my head and voluntarily locked brown eyes with gold.

"Alright. But so you understand all about - me at least, I'll have to start at the beginning. My beginning - or rather...

My death."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO? Whatja think? Tell me tell me. BTW I 'm already typing chapter 2, so the more reviews I receive, the sooner I'll feel like posting the next one!<strong>

**Love you all!  
>Silver.<strong>


	3. Rose's Story

**Hello! I would first like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, as it was pre-written. It was not that I didn'y want it out there, but that I've barely been home since summer began. I will work harder on getting chapter out faster, but I'm a slow and steady kind of girl.**

**Anyways... I would hope you enjoy this chapter, in which Bella learns the truth. I hope you also understand her reaction and reasoning.**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight. Not even Jasper. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending - But which one of ours does? If they did we'd all be under gravestones by now."

I nodded, though I was a little afraid of the edge I could hear in her voice.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

She stared out the window at the glittering stars, her expression far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now he was smug about- he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than all the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they brought their troubles upon themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house- and myself and my two younger brothers- in spotless order. It was clear that I was her first priority and her favourite."

She continued on. I was waiting for her to be all, 'Haha, just kidding, Bella. We're really serial killers that want to make you feel safe before killing you.' But she went on to explain how she wanted to be adored and loved and envied. How she thought she had found the one that would adore and love her.

Then her voice grew to be a little more hard edged. A little more bitterness in her smile.

"In Rochester, there was one Royal family- The Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town."

It was how she first met him, she told me. That after the first time he saw her, he sent her roses. And more everyday of their courtship. That she thought he was everything that she dreamed of. They were engaged after two months. Their engagement wasn't long, and she was happy. But one night, she ran into Royce. He and some of his friends were drunk.

I knew what was going to happen next. It had happened to me too many times to count.

"The five of them, they raped me and they beat me. I was dying, waiting for it, actually. That's how Carlisle found me. A bloody, terrified lump on the road. He saved me. Cursed me to this life but he saved me when he changed me. Edward, of course, wasn't too happy. I was too recognizable. My family would search for me. It was already too late to stop the change, Carlise had already bitten me and the venom was already too far into my system to be sucked out. The pain was unbarable, like fire burning you from the inside. And with no way to put it out, you just lie there. Burning. When it was over, I was able to take a little shallow lpeasure because I was even more beautiful than before. Except the eyes. They were still red. And they would have stayed red, had Carlisle, Esme and Edward not introduced me into their lifestyle.

"You see Bella, the reason our eyes aren't the traditional red of the blood we consume is because we don't drink human blood. We all survive on the blood of animals." She concluded, watching me for a reaction.

"Animals?" I whispered. It was the first word I'd spoken in probably a couple hours, judging by the lightening of the sky outside.

Rosalie nodded.

"Yes. When Carlisle changed us, he taught each of us his way of survival; by drinking the blood of animals."

"How do you resist being so near humans all the time? Isn't it difficult?" I asked, remembering all the books and movies that involved vampires and blood-lust while trying to believe and come to terms with being in a houseful of them. "And what about the sunlight- not that there's much it here- and sleeping in coffins?"

"Now those," she laughed, "are all myths. Well, maybe not the blood-lust, but it's not quite what the books say it it is. It's manageable, if we feed often enough. We don't need coffins because unlike in the books and movies, vampires can't sleep. Ever. So the sun doesn't burn us.

"I'm going to guess by the line of questioning, you believe me?"

I thought for a moment longer before nodding slowly. "I suppose it's easier for me to believe in nice vampires that drink animal blood than it would be to accept that a kind and caring human family exists."

It really sounded sad when I said it outloud, but the fact that I really did think and believe that just seemed to make it that much worse.

"Sad fact when you think of all the nice human families out there. But I guess it's better for us because I won't have to do anything drastic to convince you of the truth." She lifted her hand towards my face and I flinched. "But I suppose it's not enough to change everything in two hours."

"Sorry," I said before a thought struck me.

"You said the sun doesn't burn you. But if it doesn't, why wouldn't you walk in it last week when it was out?"

"Well you see, Bella, It's like this; though the sun doesn't burn us, it does have an effect on have to see it to believe it but if you hang around us on a sunny day, you may just find out." She teased.

Then she walking out of my room, leaving me with a whole lot to think on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. And I would appreciate any constructive critisism or suggestions in reviews or PMs. Also, tell me what you think because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.<strong>

**PUSH!**

**V**


End file.
